


technological

by sugarcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Canon Compliant, Masturbation, reiner/bertholdt is only briefly mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcinnamon/pseuds/sugarcinnamon
Summary: Reiner gets familiar with the new things Marley has to offer to him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	technological

**Author's Note:**

> back again with some filthy porn! i don't have any explanation for this it's just reiner having some fun with himself
> 
> btw this takes place post time-skip but there's no real spoilers aside from the obvious mention of paradis and marley LOL but other than that there's nothing else to worry about

Reiner taps the toe of his boot against the floor with nervous fervor. He feels as though he's held hostage, strapped to his seat by invisible bindings as he stares down his captor. The captor in question, being a small, almost innocuous looking glass toy, sitting just within Reiner's reach. 

"Hmph," Reiner sighs, shifting in his seat. Perhaps it was a mistake to have said yes to all of this.

Just a week ago Reiner had returned home to Liberio from the war in the Mid-East. With the final battle having been won, there was no need to redeploy the Warriors, and so they had been let out on leave. This time off was precious, as each Warrior had been in throes of war for years and years.

For Reiner, it was especially invaluable, and simultaneously, a new experience. For nine years he had been away from home, and for nine years, he'd nearly completely been out of touch with the advanced world. As Commander Magath aptly put it, the age of titans was ending, and coming to replace it was the rise of technology. 

Reiner knew this to be true, not only from his experiences in battle, but also from his first days setting foot back in Liberio. While the dirt roads and the cobblestone alleyways were familiar to him, more and more often he was confronted by strange and new appliances that made him feel as if he’d stepped into a new world.

"This is a radio, uncle Reiner!" Gabi had told him once during a dinner visit. "They used some like these during the war. You talk into a big microphone somewhere, and your voice gets sent out for other people to hear!" She then proceeded to listen to a report on the Mid-East war, only to fall asleep within mere minutes.

"If you want to clean your clothes, a washing machine will do it really quickly," Falco had said to Reiner another time. He was especially grateful for Falco's patience, as the young Warrior candidate took extra care to walk Reiner through the steps of starting the machine, using detergent, and so forth.

Learning about all these inventions left Reiner feeling hot with embarrassment, like he had been left behind and abandoned in a marathon. But he supposed this process of assimilation was only natural, since he  _ had _ been cut off from the rest of the world for almost a decade. And in some ways, Reiner found amusement in entertaining the young Warrior candidates, who were all so eager to show off their "expertise" on technology to him.

The less amusing discoveries would come in the time he spent with Pieck.

It was during a morning walk after brunch. Pieck was hobbling beside him with her crutch, still adjusting to walking upright. She had cajoled Reiner into accompanying her for “just a quick stroll,” promising she wouldn’t keep him long. 

"Ah, Reiner, we should stop here for a moment," Pieck said, gently elbowing him to get his attention. Reiner turned, following her gaze to a small store, which didn't seem to stand out much from the others. "I want to see if they have any good perfumes. Come in with me, you might find something you like," she said with a lazy grin.

Reiner furrowed his brow. "Alright," he agreed with a small nod. 

As they approached, Reiner doubted he would be buying anything from the store. Through the display window, he could discern a number of intricate doilies and sets of tea ware. Pieck must have been teasing him about finding something he’d like, Reiner thought.

Reiner knew he was more than a little out of place in the shop. The Warrior towered above most of the clientele moving in and out of the shop, even as he stood in the corner. Cabinets with porcelain cups and sets of silverware were crammed in the front of the store, and, not anxious to take the risk in knocking anything over, Reiner found himself inching further and further toward the back. Pieck seemed to have forgotten about him, huddled somewhere across the store by the bottles of perfume.

He did his best to feign at least a little interest in what the store had to offer. He shuffled from shelf to shelf, glancing over the expensive wares. Customers weaved in and out of the aisles, and Reiner was careful to stay out of their way, not keen on attracting any attention to himself. Eventually, he found himself in the back of the shop, which was noticeably quieter and less busy than by the entrance. Even the items on sale seemed different; they were less flashier, and judging from their accompanying price cards, much more affordable.

Curiosity got the better of Reiner as he continued his inspection of the store. He couldn't quite tell what these objects were for, but they seemed innocent enough. Most were sculptures of animals, including cats and dogs, and even some mice and birds. Reiner found them charming, but nothing quite outstanding. He began to turn, ready to seek out Pieck and leave, when something caught his eye.

It was another small, glass object, not totally unlike the others in style, but it was seated alone on a velvet cushion. It did not resemble any sort of animal, and there was no price tag to indicate any value. Fascinated, Reiner came closer to investigate.

With delicate touch, he took the strange little object from its bed. It was light, and rolled around quite easily in his palm. Reiner held it up to his face, humming thoughtfully. He had never seen anything of this shape; it had a bulbous tip, almost like that of a tightly closed tulip, which was connected to a flat, circular base. He tapped it with a finger, lost on what the cute little object could possibly be used for.

"Is it some sort of decoration..?" he muttered under his breath. He couldn't imagine what it might be paired with, or if it was even meant to be displayed at all. 

With a squint he brought it even closer to himself. The rounded tip did seem familiar, he thought. Perhaps it was some sort of stopper, or cap, but Reiner could hardly see any sort of material yielding to something made of glass. 

"Is it some sort of plug, maybe?" he whispered to himself softly. But for what? No glass bottle would be suitable to use this properly, and it was designed much to daintily to be used for something as mundane as drainage. It would have to be inserted into something soft, yet flexible, pliable, such as...

Reiner's eyes widened. "Ah," he gasped with realization. Suddenly, he felt hot all over, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. How could he not have guessed it? Clearly, this object was used for--

"Reiner?"

Reiner jumped, spinning on his heel and fumbling with the glass object, which almost leaped out of his hands in his haste. He grasped it tightly with both hands, glancing up to find Pieck staring at him with a puzzled look.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you I'm ready to go," Pieck smiled sheepishly, leaning into her crutch. Reiner was completely frozen, so stricken with embarrassment he felt utterly paralyzed. Part of him silently cried to hide the glass plug behind his back, or to stuff it into one his coat pockets, but he could hardly even breathe. He prayed for Pieck to ignore the way his hands were clenched together, as well as the furious blush he could feel lighting his cheeks ablaze. 

"I found some rose water cologne, it's really nice, did you want to smell...it...?" she trailed off, as her gaze fell to his trembling hands.

_ Please, don't ask, don't ask, _ Reiner begged silently.

"What's that you got there?" Pieck asked. Reiner had to bite back a humiliated whimper. 

"I...ah..." Reiner mumbled, blinking rapidly. His mind raced to come up with something,  _ anything, _ to escape answering outright, but all he could draw were blanks. Defeated, he unclasped his hands, revealing the plug, which glimmered almost tauntingly in the candle light of the chandelier overhead.

Pieck's brows shot up, eyes wide. It was an expression rarely seen on the usually laid-back Warrior. Reiner felt his heart drop to his stomach—clearly Pieck was familiar with whatever this was.

"I see," Pieck mused, rubbing her chin. "I didn't think you were the type to be interested in these."

"I— I was only looking," Reiner stammered helplessly. "I'm...I'm not really even sure what this is for." It was only a half-lie.

"Mmm," Pieck nodded slowly. "Well, it's just a normal glass plug. It's nothing unusual—ah, but that's right. You've never had the chance to use anything like this, have you?"

Reiner blinked, shaking his head slowly. "Um, not exactly," he said hoarsely.

Pieck chuckled. "Well, how about I buy it for you then?"

* * *

That's how Reiner has ended up where he is now. The glass plug stands upright proudly, and beside it sits a bottle of jelly lotion. It's lubricant Pieck bought to go with the plug, much to Reiner's embarrassment and protest. 

"You just prep yourself as you would regularly, and when you, you know, feel good and ready, you put that plug in," Pieck had explained to him. Though her demeanor had been nonchalant, Reiner hadn't felt any less humiliated. Just why had he agreed to Pieck doing this for him...

It's been hours since Reiner's come home. Holed up in his room, he's unable to ignore the little toy. His stomach is a sea of nerves, mind doing flips as he tries not to imagine how it would feel to use the plug. How he has to prep himself carefully. How much time it might take to fit something that big inside him. How he might feel sensitive, owing to the fact he hasn't had proper time to himself for ages...

"Ugh," Reiner groans, dropping his face into his palms. How is he meant to face Pieck again after this? At least he knows he can trust her not to blather about this to anyone. Reiner swallows at the thought of  _ Porco _ finding out about this all; he would torment him to no end.

Hesitantly, Reiner peeks out over his fingers at the plug. It's completely silent in his room, his closed window muffling the sound of city-goers ambling about below. He's alone, and yet he feels oh so terrified that someone, anyone, could stumble upon him and his secret.

Reiner almost wants to throw the plug into the trash, along with the lube, and forget he ever came across them. He could go curl up in his bed and sleep, or get up and help his mother with dinner. And yet...Reiner can't help but think about it...

Abruptly, Reiner stands, fists wound tight at his sides. Pinheads of perspiration trickle down his neck as he reaches for the plug. It's just as light in his hand as it was before. With a hard swallow, Reiner takes the lube up in his other hand. As much as he wants to ignore it all, part of him is aching for it, aching to try it, just once at least.

Carefully, Reiner sets the lube and plug on his bedside table. He seats himself on the edge of the bed, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. On the third clasp, he realizes just how much he's shaking. A voice in the back of his head is pleading with himself to  _ just go to sleep, to let it go, _ but no matter how hard he fights, he can't deny the way his gut stirs with heat.

Reiner undresses, pants and shirt thrown across the room onto his chair. He swings his legs onto the bed, lying his head back onto his pillow. The softness of his mattress still feels unusual, almost nothing like the thin, unyielding cots he and the other warriors slept on for the past four years. All those nights, he had hardly any time to get comfortable, let alone a full night's rest. Not once had he dared to try and relieve himself back then, either too exhausted to entertain the thought, or too hyper aware of his fellow comrades asleep just a few feet away. It's a relief to have some real peace and privacy now.

With unsteady hands, Reiner thumbs at the waistband of his underwear. He can hardly recall what to do at this point, struggling to remember the last time he had the opportunity to masturbate. Unsure of himself, he paws at his dick through the light fabric, breath hitching slightly. The touch sends a faint spark of pleasure up his spine, and he squirms. The sensation is faintly familiar, and Reiner can't help but want for more.

Reiner slips a hand under his underwear, tugging weakly around his dick. It's dry and a little rough, but it feels good. He keeps his grip light and quick, afraid he might come prematurely if he isn't careful. He would feel embarrassed if he weren’t so desperate. It's been so long since he's done this, he's sensitive, and he wants it to last. 

He strokes himself gently for a few minutes, his breath growing a little louder, a little harder. Sometimes his thumb brushes the tip in just the right way to make him gasp quietly, and he has to bite down on his lip to try and keep quiet. 

Growing impatient, Reiner sits up. He reaches for the lubricant, and with a couple pumps of the gel, returns to practicing the motions. As his hand makes contact with his hardening dick, he lets out a little sigh at the cold sensation. His fingers glide up and down, faster and faster as he remembers the movements. 

"Ahh," he breathes out. It feels so good, so deliciously hot. His shoulders tense as he pumps his dick a little harder, shuddering as licks of pleasure swim in his stomach. If he could just continue this for a little longer...

As the lube in his hand starts to run dry, Reiner blankly reaches toward his nightstand for more, accidentally brushing the glass plug. He comes back to reality with a jolt. In his stupor, he had completely forgotten about the toy. Reiner goes still as stone, eyeing the toy warily.

With bated breath, Reiner takes the toy from the table, weighing it in his hand again. There's something so terrifying about the tiny little toy, like it has some power over him. But at the same time, Reiner can't keep his curiosity at bay. If he goes through with this, eventually it will be... _ inside _ of him. His dick twitches at the thought.

Flushing hotly, Reiner sets the plug down the bed beside him. He stares down at his erection pushing against his briefs, chewing nervously at his lip. In order to get the plug inside of himself, Reiner realizes that means he'll have to prep himself. He'll have to get loose. He'll have to finger himself. 

Trembling, Reiner manages to squeeze out a fair smear of lube from the bottle. The clear substance trickles down his forefinger, running into his palm as he studies his hand numbly.  _ It's going inside of me, _ he thinks to himself. The experience isn’t new—he's been fingered before, long ago, in the days of being a trainee. 

The Warrior somberly recalls the memories of Bertholdt and himself, fumbling around in the old, wooden bunk beds of the trainee barracks, trying not to make a sound. He recalls how it first started between the two of them, needing to release the stress and tension threatening to boil over from their mission. Messy, wet kisses, that led to sloppy hand jobs, that led to exploring one another's bodies. The memories rush back in a flood, and Reiner feels hot.

Reiner pushes down his underwear, wriggling his hips until they're at his knees. His dick, hard and aching for more touch, points outward in such an angle it's almost obscene. Slowly, Reiner reaches between his legs, jumping as his knuckles brush the base of his dick. A wet digit just barely kisses his entrance, and Reiner yelps.

He clamps his free hand over his mouth, eyes flown wide. He doesn't think he's ever heard himself make such a noise, and he feels flushed with shame and embarrassment. These are not the noises and the behavior of a respected soldier.

And yet, Reiner can't help but want to press on.

Cautiously, Reiner traces the circle of his hole, grimacing and grunting. He shifts side to side, unsure of himself. He can't bear to watch himself, so he squeezes his eyes shut, trying desperately to call back those long lost trainee days for guidance as well as some distraction.

Back then, Reiner was usually the one who would fuck Bertholdt, at least, whenever it got to that point. Often, Bertholdt would prepare himself on his own, in the dark where it was difficult for Reiner to see anything but his face twisted up in pleasure. Sometimes, rarely, Reiner had the chance to finger Bertholdt himself. Reiner groans, remembering the way Bertholdt would grip his wrist, quietly grunting out for  _ more. _

And sometimes, even more rarely, Bertholdt would fuck Reiner. 

Reiner lets out a small, strangled noise at the memory. Maybe if he holds onto that image, understands it a little, he'll be able to do this for himself. Tentatively, Reiner grips the sheets with one hand, and continues nudging his hole with the other.

He remembers Bertholdt sat between his legs, lifting his thighs up on his lap. He remembers how his breath was ragged, panting as he would tease Reiner's entrance. His fingers would have been wet with oil, Reiner realizes absently—back on Paradis, there hadn’t been many options for either of them. Reiner remembers how Bertholdt would ease one finger in at a time, always gentle and patient with him.

And so Reiner sinks a finger inside of himself.

"Urgh," he lets out a muffled moan. A bolt of pleasure fires up from his groin, leaving him tingly and feeling weightless. It's weird, and slightly uncomfortable, but something about it feels so...natural.

Mustering up his courage, Reiner pushes his finger deeper, huffing and panting. His eyes are still shut tight, and heat flares in his face, all the way up to his ears. It's just one finger, and yet here Reiner is, nearly falling apart at the seams.

Bertholdt seemed to have a decent idea about what he was doing whenever he fingered Reiner. He'd move his fingers in and out, with great care, gently rubbing his thigh. Reiner does his best to imitate the motion, pushing in as far as he can go. As he reaches the third knuckle, he lets out a disgruntled puff of air. 

_ Half way there,  _ he thinks to himself.

As gently as he can, Reiner begins pulling out. He holds his breath—it's tight, and not at all as smooth as it probably should be. Did he not use enough lube?

Reiner struggles for a few moments, shallowly thrusting in and out of himself. He bends his leg, trying to adjust himself. The angle is awkward and less than ideal. Sure, he's had experience preparing others, but he's never tried it on himself, and he feels like a fool trying to figure it out on his own.

But despite all the fuss, Reiner feels good. Feels really, really,  _ good. _

Eventually, Reiner resorts to taking more lubricant. Spreading it across his fingers, he dares to press in another finger.

"O-oh—" he gasps. This...this is a little better. He feels a little hotter, a little fuller. But it doesn't feel like quite enough.

Balancing himself on one hand, Reiner begins thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole again. He squeezes around the digits tightly, almost uncomfortably so. Reiner realizes he must be too tense, but try as he might he can't seem to relax. As he continues to massage his insides, he feels a creeping sensation of heat spreading out from his stomach, more intense than before. He lets his head fall back slightly, panting softly. He doesn't remember something as banal as light foreplay feeling this good.

A third, then a fourth finger is added. Reiner is near gasping for breath as he pushes in, out, in, out.  _ It's so good, _ is all that runs through his head, delirious. Maybe it's because it's been so long since he's touched himself. Maybe it's because he's just tired. Either way, it's  _ good. _

Reiner chances a glance down toward his groin. Sweat streams down his body, rolling over and around the ripples of his muscles. His dick is painfully hard, neglected since he'd begun fingering himself. If he looks close enough, he can see how his thighs are shaking ever so slightly, and how his chest is rising and falling with every labored breath.

Reiner is an utter mess.

Humiliation courses through his veins. The very thought of someone catching him in this state—it would be a complete nightmare. And still...

Reiner glances down at the plug by his hip. It's rolled closer to him, as if to try to catch his attention. 

"I...should be ready," Reiner pants to himself. He has no idea if he actually is, he's lost track of time, and has no way of telling if he's... _ loose _ enough for the toy.

With trepidation, Reiner holds the plug in one hand, slathering it with lubricant. His heart hammers away as he imagines what it will feel like inside of him. His fingers made him feel full, but this...this will certainly be different.

Reiner brings the plug between his legs, carefully pushing the tip against his entrance. He shudders—it's cold, and foreign, and his body doesn't know how to feel about it. His hole clenches around nothing, and Reiner whimpers.

_ Is it going to fit?  _ he wonders with a gulp.

Gripping the pillow beneath him, Reiner slowly, slowly begins to insert the plug.

"Oh, oh," he breathes. He pushes further.  _ "Oh—" _

It’s not an easy fit by any means, and it burns. Twinges of pain radiate from his torso, and he twists from side to side, groaning.  _ It's too much, it's too much, _ he thinks, but his hand doesn't stop.He keeps pushing, and pushing, until the plug stops.

_ "Ungh—!"  _ Reiner cries out unceremoniously, arching his back and staring wide eyed at the ceiling. 

It  _ hurts, _ a sharp, searing pain like Reiner’s being split in two. The heat in his stomach has swamped his whole body; it's like he's on fire. He's gasping for breath, hoarse and ragged. His hole clamps down tight on the plug, spasming ever so slightly.

"G-god," Reiner swears. It's finally in, and he's so  _ full. _

But where is he supposed to go from here? He can no longer finger himself, not with the plug in the way. And with the plug so firmly seated inside of him, Reiner isn't sure he'll be able to push it in and out of himself with ease. Almost experimentally, Reiner tries tugging on the plug. 

_ "Ah, ah,"  _ he whines. He feels himself clench tight around the toy. It's as if his body is fighting himself, begging to stay filled.

His hand wanders back to his dick, making a loose tugging motion. As he touches his dick, he feels his hole squeeze around the plug again. Reiner tosses his head back again with a groan. It's  _ good. _

Reiner glances down at his chest. His nipples are hard, stung by the cold air. He's never really tried touching his chest during sex, let alone when he's masturbated. Reiner tugs at his lower lip with his teeth, reaching up toward his chest unsteadily. He brushes a fingertip over his nipple, and— 

"N-nghh!!" he cries out. His chest—it's so, so sensitive. He doesn't ever remember it feeling this way. 

Drool trickles down the corner of his mouth as he takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. A moan, low and heady, makes its way up and out of his throat as he rolls the hardened nub, flicks it, pinches it. At the same time, he bucks his hips up into nothing. His hand slides over his dick, and the plug shifts inside of him. It's too much.

"Ahh, ahh, no, it c-can't be," Reiner sobs.  _ Can't be what? _ he silently questions. He can hardly think straight, not with the plug being pushed deeper inside of him, not while he’s playing his nipples and tugging at his cock. If he tried doing it all at once, he might just go crazy. 

Reiner squeezes his chest softly, daring to roll his hips down against the mattress. The plug pushes up against something inside of him, and like a switch Reiner lights up.

"O-oh! There...w-what was...that..." he gasps, seeing stars. It must have been his prostate, he thinks dully, and finds he can't think about much else.

The canter of his hips continues, doesn't slow, and his hold on dick loosens as he begins to lose himself. Every press down against the mattress has Reiner choking up, electric currents of pleasure coursing from his dick to his nipples. He lets himself fall back against the mattress, prostrate. Thrown away is Reiner's shame; he just can't help himself, not when it all feels so  _ good. _

"G-guh..." Reiner whimpers pathetically. He can feel his climax approaching, and he wants to come so  _ badly. _ He deserves it, he needs it, it's been so long.

The bed springs creak and groan as Reiner thrusts against the mattress. Wet sloshing sounds reverberate lewdly with every roll of his hips. Reiner is soaked with sweat and spit, and dots of precum bead at the tip of his dick. Both hands have found their way to his chest, groping, pulling, rubbing. Desperate, unintelligible moans and gasps leak through his ruddy and abused lips. There are even tears streaming down his cheeks, his vision blurry.

Reiner chases his orgasm helplessly. He had no idea being so full could be so...so incredible.  _ Please, _ he pleads to no one.  _ Please, let me come, let me come. _

As he rubs his nipples, he distantly wonders if he could be even  _ more  _ full. He sobs at the thought; he could hardly handle this tiny plug, how could he possibly take anything bigger? A bigger toy, or even a real cock...

"Unggh—!" Reiner wails.

Yes, a cock...Reiner would be so, so full. He wishes someone could even take control. Someone to lead him and tell him what to do, make him take everything and more. He doesn't really know what he's doing, chasing his climax like an inexperienced virgin. He wants someone to show him how it's done, someone to show him his place. Reiner wishes someone would  _ fuck _ him.

"A-ah! Ah!!" a warbled moan escapes Reiner's throat. His climax crashes down on him, and his cock gives a few weak pulses of cum. Reiner's tongue lolls out, eyes rolling back in shock. As he arches his back, the plug is pushed even deeper, pressing incessantly against his prostate, and he's coming even more, semen splattering across his stomach as he cries out in pleasure.

Reiner pants hot and heavy. His head is buzzing, eyes lidded, tongue still poking out slightly. His body quakes with aftershocks from his initial orgasm. He feels utterly undone.

With a heave, he rolls onto his side with a thud. Drowsiness overrides his senses, as his eyes begin to slide shut. Distantly, he wonders if he should remove the plug and clean himself. But another part of him tells him to keep it, to just let it stay. 

And through the daze, Reiner finds himself wondering what it would be like to try more toys like these. Maybe, if he was lucky enough, he could even find someone to teach him how to use them, or even someone who could properly fuck him...

Reiner falls asleep soon after, glowing with satisfaction as he slips into a warm dream. He can't wait to learn about everything else he's missed out on being away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> trust me reiner there are plenty of people who would be happy to help you out lol
> 
> disclaimer about technology in marley I just did some super light research i don't know what is and isn't realistic in-universe LMAO. i know butt plugs also weren't really a thing but glass stuff sounded simple enough so...that's what reiner ended up with!
> 
> this is sort of similar to the other fic i have posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439192) where reiner also solos and uses a toy for the first time, except it's a modern au, so if you ever come across it and wonder why these are similar i...i have no explanation i'm sorry. i promise i have more ideas in store than just reiner soloing, i'm trying hard to get him some dick he deserves it 🙏 
> 
> my twitter is [@reinerheart](https://twitter.com/reinerheart) come talk to me!


End file.
